roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Burnoutnakamura's guide
Question. How can i make this guide better? This is for low level players who need a bit of help. Work in progress. This will have more help on different weapons later. Sniping guide Hiding places: If you have ever played using a Sniper Rifle or DMR you may know that you have to find a place to hide. Without a place to hide you WILL be killed anyone who also has Recon loadout or happens to find you. Yes, this may happen if you are hiding or not but having a place to hide will help a lot. One spot to hide is in one of the Red and gray buildings on the crane map. The one farther from the crane is best. you can also hide in the skywalk. This is not the best place to hide compared to other place. (Note: I will try to add Pictures of hiding places in future.) Optics: My favorite optic for my MK-11 are the Kobra Sight, M145, and the ACOG scope. I mostly use the M145 because it provides a good system for me to adjust my aim to hit my targets but is not the best for hitting moving targets. The ACOG takes that title. Barrel Attachments: I normally use a Compensator or a Muzzle Brake. The Compensator will help stop the gun from shaking left or right on aimed fire (Although with a trade-off for vertical recoil). The Muzzle Brake will do the opposite of what the Compensator does. Underbarrel Attachments: The Stubby Grip and the Angled Grip work wonders for me. Other Attachments: A Laser will do just fine for anyone, but using a ballistic tracker will do good. It is hard to hit the diamond but you can still kill quickly. Very quickly. The Intervention This sniping rifle is a one hit kill gun for the head at all ranges. The gun also one hit kill to to the torso at some ranges due to the hit box changes from the 1.00.00 update. It had the second longest hold steady time of the 4 sniping rifles. Putting a Vertical grip helps with quick scoping and a Ballistic Tracker help with seeing targets. Don't try hitting the diamond cause it could get you killed so just fire close to it and you should still get a headshot. MP7 guide So the MP7 is a PDW. this seems to be a great loadout for the MP7. It can kill target at all ranges easily. It won't burn ammo like some guns(talking to you FAMAS and Tec-9) but also it don't have a low RoF to where it is useless. It holds well but flash very visible. You can use any sight but the Coyote is best in my case. Not much I can say about it. It is great rushing gun. MP7 Loadout. AUG A1 This gun is great is many areas. It has a sight by default and you can just keep this on it and add a green laser and Compensator. The grip is up to you. The gun will kill enemies quickly and reloading after you kill one can help. This gun seem to lack recoil and have great distance. It hold powerful rounds but holds low recoil. This give you a really good gun for new low levels. I like to press T and look over the default sights. This make it looks recoil-less. Rushing!! Rushing means running at the enemy head on. PDWs are very good for this type of person who does this. If you want to play like this try peeking around the corner. This will help you see how many people are there to kill and if you even want to rush. A LMG would also do considerably well. It is good idea ALWAYS move when rushing. This way there is a less of a chance of getting hit. Shotguns!! Shotgun guide: The KSG works better in a stealthy, tactical playstyle. A Suppressor, Verticle or Angled grip, close range sight such as a Coyote, Kobra, or EOtech sight, and Flechette works best. The R870 works better in an aggressive playstyle. DO NOT SUPPRESS IT, as it will heavily damage the weapon's effectiveness. Use a Coyote or EOtech 552 sight, Compensator, Angled grip, and Birdshot for optimal results. FUN FACT: Try pressing T when using the default iron sights for a fun surprise!! Note: only works with shotguns and with the shotguns iron sights.__FORCETOC__